Il n'a pas d'amour
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS First Class. Extrapolation des sentiments de Charles sur cette plage, quand il comprend qu'aujourd'hui, il a perdu. Chapitre deux : extrapolation des pensées d'Erik sur ce qui aurait pu être et ne sera jamais.
1. Il n'a pas d'amour

**Auteur :** Inrainbowz

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** j'ai payé ma place de cinéma, ça compte ? Non, je sais, c'est bon... Les personnages sont à Marvel (à la base) et le film a... sais pas, la flemme de chercher, mais pas à moi, c'est clair. Même les incitations aux slashs ne sont pas de moi ! (nan mais attend vous n'allez pas me dire que ça vous a pas sauté aux yeux...)

**Résumé :** extrapolation des sentiments de Charles sur les deux scènes de la fin, où la pièce traverse le crâne de Shaw et où il se prend une balle dans le dos. Où il comprendre qu'aujourd'hui, il a pedu.

**Note :** Et non, ceci ne contient PAS de slash ! Impressionnant non ? Sachant que j'ai écumé toutes les pages de fics Charles/Erik anglaises... Mais là c'était juste pour faire durer un peu plus mes deux scènes préférées (celle où Charles hurle à la mort en somme). Le début partait pas trop mal et je trouve que je me suis raté après, mais au final ça passe.

_Ah, et les phrases en italiques sont les pensées de Charles_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Il n'a pas d'amour<strong>

Charles avait une conscience accrue de ce qui allait se passer. La scène qui se déroulait sous « ses » yeux, en plus de l'effroi qui agitait l'esprit de Shaw, prit au piège dans l'étau de son pouvoir, donnait à toute la scène un aspect d'irréalité cruelle car mensongère : tout cela était bien réel hélas. L'homme aurait voulu hurler mais Charles ne lui en laissait pas la possibilité. Enfin, il le faisait pour lui en quelque sorte, sous le regard inquiet de Moira, même si cela était vain.

Il voyait à travers les yeux écarquillés de l'allemand la colère froide qui animait son ami, la folie passionnelle dont était emprunt ses traits et ses yeux d'ordinaire plus avares de sentiments. Charles maudissait ce couvre-chef ridicule de métal poli qui, malgré toute l'étendue et la puissance de ses dons, l'empêchait d'accéder à l'esprit de l'homme. Il voyait sans pouvoir rien y faire la pièce de monnaie argentée frappée des symboles nazis, celle-là même qu'il avait entrevu dans tant de souvenirs d'Erik, se rapprocher lentement mais surement de « son » front.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il était impuissant. Pour la première fois de sa vie il n'y a rien qu'il pouvait faire pour résoudre cette situation. Il ne pouvait pas relâcher Shaw – avant toute chose il ne souhaitait pas qu'Erik soit blessé. Il pouvait protéger son ami des pouvoirs destructeurs du nazi mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver de lui-même, de sa haine insatiable, de sa colère. Charles ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder, et, bien malgré lui, _sentir_.

_Il n'y a rien d'autres à faire_ se répétait-il inlassablement pendant ces interminables secondes à regarder le disque métallique léviter tranquillement devant le visage immobile de Shaw. _C'est la seule solution, il doit mourir, il n'y a pas d'autres moyen_. Il se convainquait de la nécessité de son geste pour ne pas cesser son emprise sur l'autre mutant. _Et puis, si tu le relâches, il tuera Erik, il tuera les enfants, il vous tuera tous_. Il hurlait presque ces mots dans son esprit, et pourtant rien n'aurait pu empêcher la peur irraisonnée qui lui valut le réflexe instinctif de retirer son esprit de la tête de l'allemand quand la tranche de l'objet toucha « leur » front. Il faillit perdre le contrôle mais se reprit juste à temps, dans un sursaut d'héroïsme mal contrôlé. Il était prêt à l'endurer. Sans doute.

Il hurla. Il poussa le cri de douleur que le mutant ne pouvait pas laisser échapper de sa gorge. Charles pouvait le sentir. Sentir son crâne se percer, sa tête se fendre en deux et la douleur manqua de lui faire lâcher définitivement la prise qu'il avait sur l'esprit agonisant de l'homme. Il sentit sa volonté vaciller, et seul le visage dur et les yeux brillants de son ami dans « son » champ de vision le retint de se soustraire à cette torture qu'il s'infligeait volontairement. Pour ne pas qu'il soit blesser. Pour le protéger. Quand la pièce fut ressortie il s'empressa de se retirer, non sans s'être très clairement senti _mourir_.

Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il porta une main à son front qui bien sûr ne portait pas la moindre trace de ce qu'il venait de subir pour Erik. A cause de lui.

_Il ne pouvait pas savoir_, songea-t-il. _S'il avait su que j'étais là, que je le ressentais, s'il l'avait su, il…_

Mais s'il avait su, n'aurait-il pas agit exactement de la même façon ?

_Bien sûr que si. Cet homme n'a pas d'amour, il n'est que rage et tourment_ murmurait une voix désagréable dans son esprit. _Et puis, au fond, il devait bien le savoir, non ? _ Ils se connaissaient, ils connaissaient les modalités de leur mutation respective, et puis allons, Erik n'était pas un idiot. Il devait bien le savoir.

Charles essuya rageusement les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux clairs. Erik sortait de l'épave sur sous-marin, tractant le corps sans vie de son bourreau.

_Il n'a pas d'amour._

Il pouvait encore sentir la douleur insoutenable ravagé son crâne pourtant intacte.

[...]

Il sentit avec une intensité extraordinaire le petit éclat de métal pénétrer son corps et se loger sans difficulté quelque part dans son dos. Il hurla de douleur pour la seconde fois en un temps trop court, mais là il ne pouvait espérer la faire disparaitre. Son esprit chercha instinctivement un autre refuge, se tendant avec désespoir vers les autres personnes présentes sur la plage mais rien ne pourrait lui permettre d'échapper à son supplice : aussi loin qu'il projetait son esprit il ne perdait jamais la conscience de son propre corps et, présentement, de sa propre souffrance.

_Décidément, il m'en aura fait baver aujourd'hui…_

Le visage mortifié d'Erik envahissait son champ de vision même s'il ne pouvait toujours pas accéder à ses pensées. Il s'était rendu compte au fur et à mesure des années et un peu à regret qu'il n'était plus capable de faire confiance aux gens sans sonder leur esprit. Ce que l'autre homme prenait pour un altruisme aveugle n'était que la conséquence d'un don qui lui permettait de toute façon de voir au travers du moindre comportement, du moindre mensonge. Et maintenant, alors qu'il pouvait très clairement sentir le désespoir de son ami, il n'arrivait pas à le _croire_. Après tout, c'était de sa faute.

Charles avait la sensation un peu confuse – son esprit était en grande partie embrouillée par la douleur – qu'il était probablement en train de vivre la pire journée de toute son existence. Il était en train de perdre le seul homme qu'il pouvait considérer comme son égal, celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, sa foi en ses idéaux et en l'humanité, sa conviction que son pouvoir lui permettrait toujours d'avoir l'ascendant sur ses congénères, l'usage de ses jambes, pas mal de sang aussi. Il n'en revenait pas que l'homme, cet homme pour qui il avait tant d'affection, en qui il croyait avoir trouvé un ami sincère, était en train de l'abandonner sur une plage à l'agonie sans même lui jeter un regard. Il se demandait si la fin du monde n'avait pas eu lieu finalement. La fin du sien était annoncée en tout cas.

_ Cet homme n'a pas d'amour. Et moi, combien m'en restera-t-il après cela ?_

* * *

><p>J'étais hors de moi quand je suis sorti. Mais QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS IDIOT ? Mais aller, reste avec lui, soyez ami, faites l'amour, faites nous rêver un peu quoi ! Et ben non. Condamné encore une fois à lire des fics pour assouvir mes fantasmes. Dur.<p>

J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour mon blog (lien sur mon profil) et mon recueil d'OS Naruto (qui contient pour l'instant un OS, d'où le "recueil"...).

A plus !_  
><em>


	2. Qui aurait pu être, qui ne sera jamais

**Note :** OS écrit pour le thème Ile de la nuit du Fof. J'en profite pour écrire cette suite du point de vue d'Erik cette fois, que j'ai toujours voulu faire. Je la reprendrais peut-être plus tard pour coller au chapitre précédent, mais peut se lire seul sans problème. Oh, et à celles et ceux qui m'ont en Alert, désolé pour le flood de ce soir !

* * *

><p><strong>Qui aurait pu être, qui ne sera jamais<strong>

Tout est question de point de vue, après tout. De contexte. De circonstance.

C'était une plage magnifique. Le sable fin balayé par le vent marin reflétant un soleil généreux que quelques filaments de nuage paresseux ne parvenait pas à affaiblir, le bleu riche et mouvant des eaux du Pacifique remuant calmement à leur pied.

Les dizaines de navires de guerre prêts à réduire la plage en cendre.

En d'autre circonstance cette île aurait été le paradis. Ils y seraient venus tout ensemble comme on passe des vacances en famille. Loin des yeux du monde pour pouvoir laisser libre court à ces choses qui faisaient d'eux des êtres différents, exclus et craints par les autres mais qui n'étaient que source d'amusement quand ils n'étaient qu'entre eux. Erik aurait presque pu y croire. Sean se serait amusé à soulever les eaux dans la figure d'Alex jusqu'à ce que celui-ci parvienne à le coincer pour que lui et les autres l'enterrent dans le sable. Hank aurait grimpé aux arbres gorgés de fruit juteux pour leur fournir le déjeuner. Raven se serait changé en Roy Scheider pour jouer le remake des Dents de la Mer, puis Pamela Anderson pour faire Alerte à Malibu. Et Charles les auraient regardés, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres et les yeux emplis d'affection, épris d'espoir et de rêve de les garder éternellement ainsi, sauf et insouciant.

Erik aurait regardé Charles.

Et l'île aurait été un refuge, témoin et gardien muet de temps heureux.

Mais il n'en était rien, car le ciel était empli de missile et la plage couverte de débris et souillé par le sang. Cela n'arriverait jamais.

Jamais, jamais.

Bien sûr qu'il savait ce qu'il avait fait endurer à Charles en transperçant le crâne de Shaw avec cette pièce, frappée des armoiries nazies, qu'il avait gardé tant d'année, poids d'une lourdeur insupportable entre ses doigts, porteuse de souvenir à jamais gravé dans son esprit écorché. Il avait tellement espéré que son amitié pour le télépathe soit suffisante pour le faire changer de cap, pour l'empêcher de se consumer dans sa rage.

Mais aussi doué que soit le jeune professeur à soigner les blessures de l'âme, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre une vie entière de tourments et de rêve de vengeance.

Alors cette île n'était pas le paradis, et elle ne le serait jamais.

Jamais, jamais.

Bien sûr qu'Erik contrôlait la trajectoire des balles qu'il dévia quand cette idiote d'agent lui tira dessus. Il avait un contrôle absolu sur son pouvoir et sur ce qu'il touchait. Le métal lui obéissait, il était docile, aisément plié à sa volonté, facile à conduire, _prédictible_.

Pas comme les gens. Pas comme Charles. Erik avait tout pouvoir sur le métal qu'il contrôlait. Mais pas sur son ami qui s'était relevé à cet instant, pas sur la variable constante, l'imprévisible. L'homme.

Et l'île serait à jamais l'enfer, la culpabilité, le sang, les erreurs qu'on ne rattrape pas, les regrets qu'on ne fait jamais taire. Erik sentit la balle s'enfoncer avec aisance dans la chair tendre et il sut que jamais ils ne partiraient tous ensemble en vacances, qu'ils ne seraient jamais insouciants et libre.

Jamais, jamais.

L'ile ne serait jamais la source d'espoir d'un navire égaré apercevant la terre. Elle serait juste la source de désespoir d'un naufragé perdu, entouré de tout côté par la mer, condamné.

Erik abandonna le plus cher de ses amis sur la plage humide, abandonna les maigres espoirs de paix qu'avait fait naître en lui l'autre mutant, le premier des siens qu'il avait rencontré, le premier homme avec qui il s'était lié. Le dernier également. Charles était trop idéaliste. Charles avait trop d'amour, trop à offrir, trop à recevoir, il pardonnerait Erik et Erik se pardonnerait pas.

Erik quitta l'île dévastée. Il n'y retournerait jamais.

Jamais. _Jamais_.


End file.
